leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yorick/@comment-4499945-20120224034624/@comment-85.127.151.120-20120224052517
start boots/pots, build tear and heart of gold, finish your boots whenever you think is appropriate inbetween your other items (mercs or tabis). if you have problems in your lane: buy a phage asap. if it´s going well, go straight for manamune and then phage afterwards, the +HP really helps if you aren´t doing great. this is what i see as the "core" which you should get every game. this build is aiming at making yorick a hard to kill, disruptive bruiser with good dps from early up until late game. you will never be a KILLER MACHINE such as irelia, but you are so, sooooo hard to kill and annoying srsly... next thing to go for is either building up a trinity force from your core-phage if the game goes very well, or a glacial shroud/frozen heart if you feel the need to be more tanky. you will prbably need some MR so you will build a catalyst into banshee next. it depends on your enemy team of course if you either go BV or FH first, judge individually in every fight! the +mana from these two very defensive items give you damage from manamune and together with your triforce, you will deal great damage while veing VERY tanky. in most scenarios your game will end here, you will barely get into a game where you finish of your FULL item bar with endgame stuff, but if the game STILL goes on you can go for either Atmas as an offensive/defensive hybrid item or a Bloodthirster, both are great damage finishes. situational items i buy sometimes if it fits the situation: - Zeke´s Herald is great if your support doesn´t get it and you got an AD jungler and AD carry bot that can profit from this item next to yourself. it´s also rather cheap and Yorick benefits a lot from CDR as well as the life steal, buy it in mid game for maximum profit in early fights. - Guardian Angel if i get somehow bursted really hard so i can ult my carry constantly while still staying in the fight. - Frozen Mallett or Warmog´s+Atma´s instead of Trinity Force is a good early base if you REALLY need to become tanky and very beefy quickly. you should usually NOT go this route because you are NOT the tank, you are a bruiser/fighter, but if your other teammates picked very squishy champions all the way, you can at least counter their retarded picks a bit >_> - Randuin´s Omen/Thornmail, for times when the enemy picks a Tryndamere solo top, a master yi jungle and an ad carry bot so frozen heart just doesn´t cut it. - Aegis if your support doesn´t get it. cheap, great stats, works on almost any champion that is not an AP mid. - Last Whisper or Black Cleaver if you see that even the squishier champions on the enemy team built a lot of armor (aside from Zhonya´s, in that case a LW/BC just to counter THAT is overkill and you shouldnt be hitting the armor-loaden tanks in any scenario).